[unreadable] In response to RFA CA-07-048, Community Clinical Oncology Program, National Cancer Institute, the Carle Cancer Center, Urbana, Illinois is applying for continued funding as a CCOP in East Central Illinois. As the largest private medical group practice in Illinois, with 334 physicians, the Carle Clinic Association has a fully developed cancer center program which has been involved in national clinical trial research since 1976. The Carle Cancer Center has been continuously funded as a CCOP since the program's inception in 1983. Joining Carle in this CCOP application as component institutions are Rush- Copley Medical Center in Aurora, Illinois, Joliet Oncology-Hematology Associates in Joliet, Illinois, and St. Anthony Memorial Health Center, in Michigan City, Indiana. The combined Carle Cancer Center CCOP provides services to cancer patients within a catchment area of 32 counties in east central Illinois and western Indiana, 10 counties south and southwest of Chicago, and 4 counties in northwestern Indiana. The primary center of operations for the CCOP is located at the Carle Cancer Center with all randomizations, administration, and quality assurance programs managed in Urbana, Illinois. The CCOP's primary research base is the North Central Cancer Treatment Group. There are also strong affiliations with the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group and the National Surgical Adjuvant Breast and Bowel Project. Additionally, new affiliations were established with the Cancer Trials Support Unit in 2003 and with the Gynecologic Oncology Group in 2004. The Carle Cancer Center and its affiliates have dedicated clinical research professionals, nurses, and administrative staff to assist a multidisciplinary physician team in clinical trials that result in an average of 174 treatment credits and 260 cancer control/prevention credits annually. The goal of the Carle Cancer Center CCOP is to offer and facilitate a wide range of cancer treatment and prevention opportunities to individuals within their communities. The CCOP is dedicated to reducing cancer incidence and mortality through ongoing scientific research and to applying knowledge from research in ways that benefit all patient populations. The Carle Cancer Center CCOP believes that it is vital to maintain participation in cancer treatment and prevention clinical trials in order to provide the highest standard of cancer care to present patients and the best possible hope to future generations. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]